elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boethiah's Calling
Overview 'Boethiah's Calling? '''is a daedric? quest? available in? ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It involves the Daedric Prince Boethiah, and rewards the player with a unique armor piece,? Ebony Mail. Objectives *Find the Shrine of Boethiah. *Find the cult of Boethiah. *Lead someone to become trapped by the shrine and slay them, or kill all the cultists. *Speak to Boethiah's Conduit. *Slay the other cultists. *Speak to Boethiah's Conduit. *Slay everyone at Knifepoint Ridge stealthily. *Retrieve and equip the Ebony Mail. Detailed Walkthrough This quest begins once the Dragonborn is at least level 30. Once there, the book Boethiah's Proving will spawn in various locations: * Septimus Signus's Outpost on the bookshelf (the location of Discerning the Transmundane). * Found on hostal Boethiah Cultists during Random encounters. * Abandoned House in Markarth, under a bookshelf in the second room. * Found in Hob's Fall Cave. * Sold by Urag gro-Shub at The College of Winterhold. After finding the book, one should read it and the quest will activate. The Dragonborn will then need to find the Shrine of Boethiah. After finding the Shrine, one of Boethiah's followers (usually the priestess) will speak to the Dragonborn asking to lead someone to sacrifice. At this time, the Blade of Sacrifice will be given to the Dragonborn. Any follower can be taken to the Pillar of Sacrifice to be killed except for essential characters, any initiates from any guilds (Thieves Guild, Companions, College of Winterhold, Dawnguard, or Vampires - Dark Brotherhood initiates will not work with this quest), or any of the dog companions. The Dragonborn should then bring the chosen victim to the Pillar and tell him or her to use it. The victim will become stuck to the pillar, allowing the Dragonborn to perform a sacrifice. The Blade of Sacrifice can be used, but any other weapon or means of attack will suffice. Alternatively, one could kill all of the cultists. This will also cause Boethiah to appear, though, with slightly different dialogue. Boethiah will use the sacrificed body as a conduit. The body will stand up after death and speak in Boethiah's voice. After listening to her and following her downstairs (along with the rest of the cultists), the Dragonborn will be forced to fight each and every one of Boethiah's followers. However, they will also fight amongst each other, so waiting for them to kill each other and finishing the rest can reduce the difficulty of the fight; otherwise, Boethiah's cultists are fairly difficult. After defeating them, Boethiah will use the last killed person as a conduit, saying she is bored of her current champion, who now runs his own gang at Knifepoint Ridge. She orders the Dragonborn to kill them all silently, without giving the current champion time to defend himself (however, it does not matter whether the Dragonborn silently kills everyone or not). Here are some tips to help with killing the gang silently: *It is useful to kill at long range with a bow. *The Dragonborn can go traditional, and kill from behind by jumping off the walkways and landing right behind them. *Invisibility and Muffle can be used to approach the gang members while being hidden. Note that enemies will be alarmed if Invisibility is cast near them without Quiet Casting perk. *In order to defeat Boethiah's champion without him noticing, the Dragonborn can jump on top of the boxes behind his house and fall through the hole in the roof. If the champion is wearing Ebony Mail, a unique cuirass that excretes poison, the poison effect does not begin until he notices the Dragonborn. Once he is seemingly defeated, the Ebony Mail can be looted off of his body and equipped. Boethiah will speak to the Dragonborn (as an indirect objective voice; the Dragonborn will not need to return to her Shrine for this to occur) one final time and the quest will end. Gallery SKR EbonyMail.png|Ebony mail Cult of Boethiah.png|The cult of Boethiah Knifepoint Ridge.jpg|Knifepoint Ridge PiltarofSacrificeActive.jpg|The Pillar of Sacrifice glows as the Dragonborn approaches Boethiah's Sacrifice.jpg|A follower entrapped by the pillar Trivia Bugs Appearances *